


Faces

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [30]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (sometimes I forget this ship is canon only in our minds), Blue Pearl is NOT mute but she was, F/F, Multi, White Pearl Theory, just a bunch of thoughts, summing up the history of polypearls as I created it oops, what is this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: All the faces of Pearl, as Blue and Yellow sees them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with the last comment on a fanfic of mine I read before coming back, from the user named Popcorn, who says that "I'm also real curious about how they think about Pearl being motherly and stuff about Steven. Regenade is probably the farthest thing possible from a mom."   
> And this came out. Well. What can I say. Not exactly what the comment was about but it triggered my imagination. It's really not that great, just a bunch of thoughts, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

1\. The Servant 

White is just like them: a pearl, a servant. There isn’t a single difference between her and them, or between them and all the other pearls, except that their owners are Yellow, Blue and White Diamond themselves, of course.   
They open the doors and close them, they follow the Diamonds, they sing – not Blue – and dance and stay where they are told. They have been made for this and they don’t complain.   
White is the first pearl they know – maybe the first Pearl ever – that leans to Yellow one time, rolling her eyes, and says: “I’m getting tired of standing here”.   
Blue giggles. Yellow looks at her surprised, shocked, but the more she stares the more she grins.   
“Yeah” she nods. “It’s boring”.   
White has thoughts, desires and wishes, just like them; but she shows it. 

 

2\. The Friend

“How are you?”   
It’s just the three of them, as usual. The Diamonds don’t like being disturbed – they never ask – and White starts a conversation the moment they’re left alone. As usual.   
“All the same” Yellow answers. Blue signs that she’s fine.   
Typically, a pearl left alone gets scared, doesn’t know what to do, fears that she has done something wrong; instead they want to be left alone, they wait for this moment just so they can talk. They chat, all together, and laugh and converse, and in those times they aren’t servants or pearls, they’re friends.   
White is their friend. White has made Blue and Yellow become friends.   
“I’m okay, too”.   
White changes things wherever she goes. They think they’re lucky to be her friends. 

 

3\. The Defect 

The gem on White’s forehead is oval, not round. Blue and Yellow don’t care about it, and apparently neither does White Diamond – even if White’s hair usually cover her gem as much as possible, so there is no way to be sure if she has noticed it or not – but they know other gems may.   
A defect is more than an oval gem; it’s a mistake in the system, it’s imperfect, it’s embarrassing. Defect can’t serve their Diamonds well, and thus they must be eliminated.   
White fears the day they will discover the true nature of her gem; it terrifies her.   
“I don’t want to be shattered” she admits.   
“You won’t” Yellow promise, while Blue holds her. “You’ll be okay”.   
Someone says that defects are prone to make troubles. Yellow and Blue don’t believe it – but maybe, maybe they should. 

 

4\. The Lover

Their first kiss is very shy. It’s actually not White to start it, it’s Blue, with the sweetness that characterize her, but it would have never happened if White hadn’t been there. Blue kisses Yellow slowly, uncertain, until Yellow kisses her back; and then Blue giggles, her face heating up, and she kisses White too.   
White almost seems to be waiting for it. Not that she isn’t surprised, but she accepts it immediately, and she holds Blue and kisses her back and everything is fine. Then White kisses Yellow, it’s a little awkward, but perfect. It’s perfect.   
“We shouldn’t” Yellow tries to oppose. She’s still holding Blue’s hand. “We could be shattered for this”.   
White bites her bottom lip.   
“Does it really matter now?”   
Yellow discovers it doesn’t, so she kisses her again. 

 

5\. The Liar

“Where have you been?”   
White is good in a lot of things. She’s good at following her Diamond’s orders, she’s good at making Blue and Yellow smile, she’s good at kissing.   
She’s good at lying.   
“A Ruby stopped me for-”   
“That isn’t true”.   
It’s the slight higher tone of her voice that betrays her, but only Blue and Yellow notice it; only someone who has been with her for such a long time could notice it.   
“You went to see Rose Quartz again, didn’t you?”   
White has no way to deny it, so she nods. Blue runs towards her and holds her, tight, as if she’s scared she could disappear.   
“You need to stop” Yellow crosses her arms and shakes her head. “Rose Quartz means troubles; she’s going to pull you into them”.   
“She won’t” White says. “It’s going to be fine”.   
“She’ll take you away from us”.   
“I’ll never leave you. I promise”.   
Blue and Yellow believe her, and that is a mistake. 

 

6\. The Fugitive 

She runs.   
Holding Rose Quartz’s hand, she runs.   
Blue tries to follow her, but Yellow’s arms around her are firm. Blue squirms, holding her close at the same time – _let me go don’t let me go_ – and Yellow pushes back the horrible need of crying that is growing inside of her.   
“You promised!” she yells, as if it still matters. “You promised!”   
White turns around, her eyes full of tears.   
She keeps running. 

 

7\. The Renegade 

The Renegade means a lot of different things. It means the fugitive servant, the rebellious defect, the minion of a killer, the pearl who calls herself Pearl as if she should be proud of it.   
It means White, for Blue and Yellow, and it hurts.   
The Renegade dances on the battlefield, swinging her swords, destroying enemies; nothing can stop her, she’s unbeatable, strong, brave, amazing.   
Blue sees her as a hero; Yellow just sees her as an idiot.   
“She’s going to get herself killed”.   
“She won’t” Blue says, quietly, now that she has learned how to talk. “She will win this war”.   
“And what if she does?” Yellow replies. “What will happen then?”   
Blue shakes her head and holds Yellow’s hand. Nobody knows. 

 

8\. The Dead 

But White doesn’t win the war. The song of victory echoes loudly from the Diamonds’ base, and with the song their weapon activates: Earth is engulfed in a melody and a bright light, and from the safety of Homeworld Yellow and Blue know that every gem on the surface of the planet has become corrupted.   
It’s almost too much to bear. It’s too much knowing that she’s gone forever.   
Blue cries and cries, hiding herself in Yellow’s arms. Yellow tries to keep up a façade, to be as brave as she needs to be, but she soon collapses: she has to sit down on the floor, her hair a mess, she hides her face in her hands.   
“I hated her” she whispers, to herself rather than to Blue. “I hated her so much when she left. But now she’s gone – and I’ve never loved her more”.   
Blue can talk now, but there is nothing else to say. She sits next to Yellow and holds her.   
They’ll be brave for each other. 

 

9\. The Alive 

More than four thousand years passes before they see her again.   
On Earth.   
Alive.   
It’s almost as unbearable as losing her felt. Yellow is the closest thing to insulted – she has spent so much time learning to cope, how dares she ruin all her efforts?   
Blue doesn’t worry herself with these questions. She runs and hugs her with the clear intention of never letting go.   
“I love you” she whispers, before ‘you’re alive’, before ‘how’, before ‘I thought you were dead’. She knows her priorities.   
“You talk” White notices, because apparently she knows them too.   
Yellow’s priorities are slightly different.   
“Leave us again” she says, “and I’ll finish off what the Diamonds couldn’t”.   
White smiles.   
“Nice to see you too”. 

 

10\. The Mentor 

Freedom has changed White, and this is a good thing. Freedom makes her build objects, learn new things, fight and teach.   
White has a way to teach things that leaves Blue and Yellow hanging from her lips. She’s passionate, enthusiastic, uses words that they don’t understand but find interesting anyway.   
Yellow acts like she’s boring – and, to be fair, sometimes she can be; she is just so attached to details, she wants to explain everything – but doesn’t miss a single word. Blue could listen to her all day, and sometimes there is a risk it could happen for real.   
“I’m sorry” White blushes when she glances at the clock. “I may have talked too much”.   
“You sure did” Yellow huffs.   
“I liked it” Blue smiles.

 

11\. The Mother 

Blue and Yellow thought they knew everything about White, but there is a part of her completely new to them.   
“Pearl!”   
It’s the part that makes her turn around every time the little boy, Steven – and not Rose Quartz, as Yellow called him the first time she noticed his gem – calls her name.; it’s the way she smiles at him, and caresses his hair, and makes sure he eats, and drags him to bed if he stays up too late asking Blue and Yellow stories about Homeworld.   
That look in Pearl’s eyes, Blue and Yellow have never seen. Never, not when she looked at them, not when she looked at Rose Quartz, and certainly not when she stood fierce in the middle of the battlefield. It’s something completely different – it’s something human – and Blue and Yellow are not sure they understand, but they will try, for Pearl’s sake. 

 

12\. The Lover, Again 

It feels like their first kiss all over again, and maybe it _is_ their first, because they have changed; they’re different gems, different in the way they think and act and feel, so maybe it is a first kiss. Maybe every kiss is a first if you want it to be.   
It’s still Blue the one to start it, and it feels reassuringly familiar, only this time White is not expecting it. She looks like she can’t believe that this is happening, like she has thought about it but never dared to wish it could become true; like she doesn’t deserve it – and if Yellow was bitter enough she could argue that after what she has done she really doesn’t deserve it, but they’re there, she’s alive, they’re together, it doesn’t matter anymore.   
Blue kisses White gently, slowly, as she used to; Yellow kisses her quickly, turning around to hide the eventual blushing.   
“We missed you” Blue says.   
White, face in shades of cerulean, smiles and puts her arms around them.   
“I missed you too”.


End file.
